


О мертвых (говорят только хорошее)

by Tamiraina



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Миди [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Angst, Fantastic, Gen, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Сколько 5К-V11 себя помнил, он всегда был на объекте. Он понятия не имел, как долго пробыл здесь, сколько ему лет и как его на самом деле зовут.Скалл Деморт родился в маленьком баре в Румынии, из нескольких слов, написанных на бумажной салфетке.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610683
Kudos: 18
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	О мертвых (говорят только хорошее)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of the dead (say nothing but good)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553276) by mokona-pyuh. 



> Эксперименты над людьми.

**5К-V11:**

_О мертвых говорят только хорошее_.

***

Над дверью лаборатории доктора Уэллса в рамке висела одна-единственная фраза. _De mortuis nil nisi bonum dicendum est._ Это было единственное украшение, единственная вещь, которая нарушала монотонность белых стен, белого потолка и металлических дверей. Поэтому она сразу же привлекла внимание 5K-V11.

Он ждал, его запястья, так же как лодыжки, были привязаны к металлическому столу, а шею слишком крепко держал кожаный ошейник. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как перечитывать эту фразу снова и снова. Запечатлевая ее в памяти и гадая, что же она значит.

_De mortuis nil nisi bonum dicendum est._

Какая странная фраза. 5К-V11 гадал, что это за язык, что означают эти слова, есть ли у них какое-то важное значение или же нет. Он все еще смотрел на рамку, пристально вглядываясь в слова, будто от долгого взгляда — их смысл, наконец, откроется ему, когда дверь распахнулась.

— …конечно, — сказал доктор Уэллс кому-то еще, — попробуйте вторую сыворотку. Если побочных эффектов нет, переходите к следующему.

— Да, доктор Уэллс, — ответила женщина и исчезла, с металлическим звуком закрыв за собой дверь.

Доктор был лысеющим мужчиной средних лет, с тонкими чертами лица и высокими скулами. Его серые, как сталь, глаза, казалось, всегда препарировали все, что встречалось на его пути; все его улыбки были очень неприятными. Именно такая улыбка была адресована 5K-V11, как и острый, лживый взгляд.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, 5К-V11? — спросил он, безуспешно пытаясь сделать голос теплее.  
5К-V11 не ответил, настороженно глядя на доктора. Доктор Уэллс, казалось, не очень беспокоился, только раздраженно дернулся, а потом потянул за свой галстук — тик, который, как заметил 5K-V11, появлялся у доктора, когда он был нетерпелив.

— Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь? — спросил доктор Уэллс, на этот раз даже не потрудившись притвориться, что ему не все равно.

— Нет, — ответил 5К-V11.

Конечно, это была ложь. Не было ничего, что ускользнуло бы от внимания детей в этом учреждении. Они могли не разговаривать много, зная, что за каждым их движением наблюдают, но у них были и другие способы сообщать друг другу подобные вещи. Теперь это было почти инстинктивно.

5К-V11 знал, почему он здесь, потому что знал, через что прошли остальные из серии 5К. Было много историй и, в итоге, обрывки и осколки информации собрались вместе. Когда они забрали 5K-V4, они слышали, как его крики эхом разносились по всему зданию. Позже, когда в лабораторию забрали 5K-V7, они почувствовали, как немного дрожит земля, а затем на стенах возле столовой появились следы ожогов, похожие на отпечатки рук.

Он помнил равнодушное заключение, услышанное в коридоре, озвученное множеством насмешливых голосов.

 _5K-V10, еще одна неудача._ Сказали они так же, как и про предыдущих 5K. _Этот проект никогда не даст результатов._

А теперь они забрали 5К-V11, а 5К-V12 и 5К-V13 молча смотрели ему вслед, зная, что, скорее всего, больше никогда его не увидят. И боясь, что скоро настанет их черед. Они не знали _точно_ , зачем их забирают, но были далеко не глупы и жили в этом заведении уже много лет. Они знали, каким экспериментам, каким ужасным пыткам их могут подвергнуть.

— Ну, — сказал доктор, — мы введем тебе сыворотку ... — _еще одну_ ... — а потом используем одно устройство, чтобы активировать ее. — Он улыбнулся, неприятно и фальшиво. — Это будет не больно.

5K-V11 ничего не ответил. На такую очевидную ложь нечего было ответить. В тот момент, когда доктор отвернулся, он попытался натянуть путы, но они были слишком прочными. Как всегда.

Затем вошли медсестры с тележкой, заполненной инструментами — скальпелями, иглами и многими другими вещами, от которых по спине мальчика пробежали мурашки, возвращая его к _тем временам, когда они удерживали его, вскрывали и…_

5K-V11 вернулся к реальности, когда игла больно вонзилась ему в шею. Он стиснул зубы, закрыв глаза и надеясь, что _эта_ сыворотка будет лучше, чем предыдущая.

Потом его вены загорелись, и он закричал.

***

Сколько 5К-V11 себя помнил, он всегда был на объекте. Он понятия не имел, как долго пробыл здесь, сколько ему лет и как его на самом деле зовут. Он не помнил, бывал ли когда-нибудь на улице, была ли у него семья или что-нибудь из того, о чем медсестра Флора рассказывала ему и остальным из серии 5К.

Медсестра Флора была милой, единственной, кто действительно заботился о них в этом холодном, белом месте. Она была той, кто нежно и печально целовал их в лоб перед сном, повторяя невинный обман — _все будет хорошо, завтра будет лучше_. Именно она убедила начальство дать им несколько книг, разнообразить их еду и позволить им немного играть.

Когда она ушла, даже не попрощавшись, все 5K были опустошены. Они _знали_ , что она ушла не по своей воле — а может быть, и не ушла, может быть, она была там же, где и все из серии 4K: мертвая и гниющая на какой-нибудь свалке рядом с объектом.

Книги были убраны, еда снова стала обычной пресной кашей, и не было никакого времени для игр.

Тем не менее, 5K никогда не забывали медсестру Флору, никогда не забывали истории, которые она им рассказывала, никогда не забывали фотографии, которые они видели в книгах, никогда не забывали вкус того кусочка свободы, который она им дала.

Это давало им надежду, что однажды они, возможно, выберутся оттуда.

В каком-то смысле это было жестоко. Ведь до появления медсестры Флоры они и понятия не имели, что есть _что-то еще_. И теперь они остро осознавали, что, вероятно, _никогда_ не испытают этого.

***

Когда 5K-V11 проснулся, он был в резервуаре. В цилиндре, наполненном какой-то прозрачной жидкостью, плавающий в нем, прикрепленный к стольким трубкам и цепям, что он не совсем понимал, что ему принадлежит, а что нет.

В его венах все еще горел огонь, но это было уже не так больно, как раньше, скорее зуд и тепло, которые не покидали его.

Чувствуя себя странно отстраненным, 5К-V11 поднял руку и приложил ее к стеклу своего резервуара. Он чувствовал себя рыбой, как те рыбы в аквариуме, которых он однажды заметил, проходя мимо обычно закрытой комнаты.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что за ним наблюдает кто-то еще — несколько человек. Он уставился на них, чувствуя себя ужасно вялым. До него донесся голос, звучащий откуда-то издалека.

— _5К-V11 — это успех_ , - говорил кто-то.

Мальчик недоумевал, как и почему. Он гадал, что это за огонь в его теле и что он должен делать.  
Ответа не последовало, и он снова отключился.

***

Пурпурный огонь исходил из его рук, из каждой поры его тела. Почему-то никто, кроме него, этого не замечал. 5K-V11 был ужасно рад этой маленькой милости.

Огонь, вероятно, был причиной изменений в его теле.

5К-V11 не часто видел свое отражение, но он достаточно часто бросал взгляды на окна или металлические поверхности, чтобы знать, что у него были каштановые волосы и довольно бледная кожа. И судя по тому, что всегда говорил 5К-V10, у него были очень темные карие глаза.

Теперь же он был пурпурно-белым. Фиолетовые волосы, фиолетовые глаза и такая бледная кожа, что она казалась почти прозрачной. Это было страшно. Это было странно. Если бы это было единственное изменение, 5K-V11 был бы счастлив.

Но нет. Огонь заставил его измениться по-другому. Теперь он был сильнее, быстрее, мог делать _разные вещи_ …

Ученые, и в первую очередь доктор Уэллс, проводили эксперименты с этими изменениями 5K-V11. Пытаясь заставить его поднять тяжелые вещи, пытаясь заставить его пробить стену, пытаясь заставить его что-нибудь левитировать…

5K-V11 не мог заставить вещи летать. Но в тот момент, когда он обнаружил, что может пробить стену, он _понял_ , что только что нашел выход.

Теперь, если бы он только _перестал падать в обморок_ после того, как использовал свою вновь обретенную силу больше десяти минут...

_***_

В конце концов 5K-V11 сумел использовать свою новую силу в течении целого часа, не теряя сознания. Каждый раз, когда он заканчивал тренироваться, они либо сажали его обратно в резервуар с жидкостью, чтобы он находился там в состоянии наркотического опьянения и отдыха, либо приводили его в лабораторию.

Как бы не нравились мальчику его новые способности, он _ненавидел_ тот факт, что теперь он исцелялся _очень быстро_.

Ученый с удовольствием экспериментировал на нем.

Очевидно, анестетики были роскошью, которую 5K-V11 не мог себе позволить, и он был очень хорошо знаком с собственными криками.

***

В первый раз, когда 5K-V11 попытался сбежать, ему это почти удалось. Он застал всех врасплох, пробиваясь сквозь стены и стальные двери, словно они были сделаны из бумаги, пробегая по коридорам по прямой линии и _никогда не останавливаясь_.

Не похоже, что ему можно было надолго причинить вред, ученые убедились в этом, его регенеративные способности были теперь ужасающи.

Поэтому он не обращал внимания на боль от ударов о стены, на то, что его кости ломались и мгновенно заживали, на то, как охранники пытались остановить его, или на то, что удары и пули причиняли боль — он все равно исцелялся.

Он выйдет. Он _выйдет_.

Голос в его голове повторял это как мантру, поддерживая его, и его огонь почти танцевал с ликованием внутри него, напевая: _свобода-свобода-свобода-свобода-мысделаемэто-наружу- **свобода**._

Потом он проломил еще одну стену, и вдруг под ногами у него оказалась трава, а над головой — небо, и у него расширились глаза, когда ветер растрепал его волосы.

Все это было таким большим. Так много _места_. Небо было необъятным, и все казалось огромным, и он был _свободен_ — и он не знал, куда идти, но если мир так велик, он обязательно что-нибудь найдет.

Поэтому он снова побежал, глубоко дыша, стараясь запечатлеть все это навсегда в своем мозгу, пока он делал свою ставку на свободу…

Раздались выстрелы, и его голова взорвалась от боли.

***

5K-V11 снова проснулся в своем резервуаре. Вокруг его запястий было что-то, чего там раньше не было.

Огонь казался медленным и холодным.

И он почувствовал себя в ловушке.

***

Не было времени, когда 5K-V11 не пытался бы выйти. И ни одна попытка не увенчалась успехом. Теперь, когда он доказал, что может выжить после выстрела в голову, охрана не боялась использовать силу, чтобы уложить его и оттащить назад.

Каждый раз, когда он пытался, его попытки были все неудачнее и неудачнее.

Каждый раз, когда он пытался это сделать, он просыпался в своем резервуаре, одурманенный сверх того, что может выдержать нормальный человек, снова пойманный в ловушку.

Каждый раз, когда он пытался, они снова начинали экспериментировать на нем, заставляя его корчиться и кричать, наполняя его _болью-больно-остановись-остановись- **пожалуйста**_.

Каждый раз, когда он пытался - он терпел неудачу, и каждый раз он отчаивался все больше.

***

В конце концов, 5K-V11 прекратил попытки.

***

Он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. Сколько недель, месяцев, лет — ему все равно.

Они ломают его, они разрушают ту индивидуальность, которую он развил, они превращают ее в пыль. Огонь внутри него превращается в едва теплый пепел, который используется только для тренировок. Даже тогда он чувствует, что пламя холодное и безжизненное, и он чувствует себя машиной.

— 5K-V11, — говорит кто-то, и он поднимает на них пустое лицо с тусклыми взглядом с того места, где он делал отжимания, как было велено. — Пришло время для осмотра.

Он кивает и покорно идет следом. Они привязывают его к столу, и позволяет им это, глядя на слова, которые, как он когда-то думал, имели высокий смысл.

_De mortuis nil nisi bonum dicendum est._

Он все еще не знает, что там написано. Ему все равно.

***

И вот однажды перед его резервуаром появляется незнакомец. Это не сын доктора Уэллса, который начал приходить, как только доктор Уэллс ушел. Это кто-то другой, мужчина с седыми волосами, темными глазами и квадратной челюстью.

5K-V11 пристально смотрит на него из своего резервуара, привыкший к тому, что теперь он видит вещи через жидкость и стекло, которые искажают его восприятие.

— _Это он?_ — спрашивает незнакомец.  
— _Да, мистер Браун, это он,_ — говорит ученый. — _5К-V11. Бессмертный человек._  
— _Хм, я поверю в это, когда увижу,_ — говорит мистер Браун с сомнением в голосе.  
— _Ну,_ — и тут появляется доктор Уэллс-младший, выглядящий так же неприятно, как и его отец, — _как насчет пробного прогона?_

***

Они вытаскивают его из резервуара и одевают, как обычно. Однако в тот день они одевают его в какую-то странную черную одежду, что-то облегающее, и это позволяет довольно хорошо двигаться. Это немного странно, но 5K-V11 знает, что лучше не задавать вопросов. Его волосы красят в темный, почти черный цвет.

Они приводят его в комнату, где ждет мистер Браун, и велят ему сесть. Он так и делает. Ему под нос кладут папку, и ему говорят, чтобы он молча прочитал ее. Он так и делает.

Закончив, он поднимает голову и тупо смотрит на Уэллса-младшего. Молодой человек усмехается, как-то резко и непохоже на его отца, но все же очень неприятно.

— Это, — говорит он, постукивая пальцем по фотографии мужчины лет пятидесяти, — твоя цель. Твоя миссия — убить его.

5K-V11 моргает и смотрит на картинку. Он уже убивал раньше, он знает. Его воспоминания о попытках побега размыты из-за их подавления — он не может позволить себе думать об этом, _не может_. Тем не менее, он помнит, как разбрасывал людей вокруг, как он устраивал для них _ад_ , пытаясь пройти…

Он убивал и раньше. Это было легко. Он кивает.

— Если ты сделаешь это правильно, если миссия будет успешной, — говорит Уэллс-младший, продолжая уговаривать, — ты получишь _больше_ миссий.

***

Только когда его выводят на _улицу_ , и он снова видит небо, он понимает, что говорил Уэллс-младший.

На его запястьях и лодыжках браслеты, которые могут взорваться и остановить его, если он снова попытается бежать. Он все еще в ловушке. Но ... он _снаружи_.

И если он выполнит эту «миссию» или что-то еще, ему будет позволено чаще _выходить_. Снова.

Сердце его сжимается, и он идет к грузовику с людьми, которые должны сопровождать его. Он _ни за что_ не провалит это...

***

Его первая миссия прошла хорошо, но, как сказал мистер Браун с усмешкой в голосе, могло быть и лучше. 5K-V11 нуждается в «доработке», что бы это ни значило. На самом деле он не хочет спрашивать.

Его мозг все еще гудит от того, что он видел снаружи - люди, здания, _вещи_ \- и запахи, шумы... Все было так ошеломляюще, и это было _замечательно_.

Где-то глубоко внутри него что-то жаждет этого. Свободы, которой он однажды пытался достичь.

Теперь у него есть бомбы на запястьях и лодыжках, у него есть чип-трекер в шее, у него есть оружие, направленное в его голову, куда бы он ни пошел. Он не может убежать — не живой, и он не останется мертвым надолго.

И все же он понимает одну вещь.

Если он станет «лучше», если он преуспеет в других «миссиях», если он угодит Уэллсу-младшему и мистеру Брауну…

Его будут выпускать чаще.

***

5K-V11 уже давно обнаружил, что огонь в его жилах может делать _много_ вещей. О, он не может заставить вещи летать, но он может _умножать_ вещи.

То есть он может заставить сотню пуль пролиться дождем от одного выстрела. Он может создать миллион здоровых клеток менее чем за секунду, мгновенно исцеляя свои раны. Он может умножать свой интеллект, свою память, свою силу, свою массу — _все что угодн_ о, пока он сосредоточен и решителен, он может умножать.

Пока он решителен и настроен достаточно отчаянно.

Он именно таков. Ему _нужно_ выйти на улицу. Чтобы снова увидеть небо.

Так что он выделяется.

Ученые говорят, что он подобен губке, впитывающей все, чему его учили, без необходимости повторять это.

5K-V11 делает это. Он поглощает знания, поглощает все, что ему дают, с жадностью, о которой он и не подозревал до сих пор.

Он должен стать лучшим, так что это то, что он делает.

Он изучает языки за несколько недель, учится драться, учится трюкам, чтобы слиться с миром, учится тысяче способов убить. Он изучает математику, науку и литературу.

И он не перестает учиться.

***

После еще трех миссий — все они проходят более гладко, чем первая — мистер Браун подписывает контракт с Уэллсом-младшим. Ведутся разговоры о финансировании, разговоры о _большем_.

Они называют его Бессмертным Солдатом.

5K-V11 на самом деле это не волнует. Все, что его волнует — это следующая миссия, следующий проблеск голубого неба, следующее ощущение фальшивой свободы.

***

Он даже не думает о том, чтобы снова сбежать. Эта мысль, это желание были выбиты из него с безжалостной эффективностью много лет назад.

Он не понимает, что со всем тем, чему он научился, с его способностями, смог бы это сделать. Он смог бы освободиться.

Но даже несмотря на то, что каждый раз, отправляясь на задание, он ощущает легкий привкус свободы, он все еще очень похож на животное в клетке, выращенное в неволе. Свобода так же мучительна, как и ужасна. Он не знал бы, что делать, если бы был свободен.

Единственный дом, который он знает, это его резервуар, и, в большей степени, объект.

Он не думает о бегстве.

***

До того дня, когда он это сделает.

***

В некотором смысле, 5K-V11 настолько сломан, что это спасает его. Никто в учреждении толком не помнит, как он однажды пытался уничтожить все на своем пути, чтобы выбраться. Никто не думает, что он попытается сделать это снова.

На данный момент они правы.

Но с каждой миссией, которую выполняет 5K-V11, он понимает, что хочет _большего_.

В конце концов, это желание, это стремление глубоко внутри него даст результаты.

А до тех пор его огонь дремлет.

***

Мистер Браун становится все старше и старше, появляются морщины по всему лицу, пятна на коже, которые не исчезают, молочный блеск в глазах. Уэллс-младший тоже стареет, его некогда молодое лицо теперь отмечено годами, волосы седеют, движения становятся менее плавными.

В конце концов, мистер Браун оставляет дорогу мистеру Химмелю.

По-немецки это означает небо. Для 5K-V11, для которого небо — доказательство свободы, это как знак, пророчество.

Господин Химмель приведет его к свободе, знает он об этом или нет.

***

5K-V11 выполнил слишком много миссий, чтобы можно было сосчитать, был в большем количестве ситуаций, чем он может вспомнить — он может вспомнить _многое_.

Убийства, кражи, взрывы или тайные проникновения куда-либо. Он делал это, он делал больше.

Он был на войне, одетый в обычную темную одежду, в которую его одевают, с автоматическим оружием в руке, с отрядом солдат и каких-то бывших агентов за спиной, с приказом _уничтожить врага_. Он делает это, оставляя кровавый, горящий путь для своего подразделения, чтобы следовать до конца. Ему плевать на летящие бомбы, на пули, разрывающие его плоть на части. Конечно, он чувствует боль, но к этому он уже привык. Поэтому он продолжает убивать на ходу, и в тот же вечер его сопровождающие поздравляют его, рассказывая ему всякие глупости.

— _Ты хорошо послужил своей стране_! — вопят они.

Как будто он был верен стране, как будто он знал, что такое верность. Как будто ему было не все равно. Как будто он не знал, о чем они шепчутся у него за спиной.

Бессмертный человек, _чудовище_ , каприз природы, который не хочет погибнуть, и разве мы не рады, что он не наш враг?

***

Он получает отряд. Они зовут это отрядом Бессмертного Солдата, потому что он не умирает, и потому что с его стратегиями люди, которых он ведет, тоже не умирают.

5K-V11 не уверен, почему в подчинение они дали ему группу людей, которые не связаны с объектом или наемниками.

Позже он будет рад этому.

А пока он просто проводит их через очередную битву, очередную миссию, очередное «ты хорошо служил своей стране».

***

С каждой прошедшей миссией, ему становится легче работать со своим отрядом. Они уже привыкли к нему, они знают его, они доверяют ему выполнять его работу — хотя они не могут доверять ему свои жизни, если только их защита не входит в его миссию.

Это медленный процесс, но в конце концов, они начинают относиться к нему, как к _человеку_. Как будто он один из них. Все начинается с малого и одна из них — женщина, Лила, если ему не изменяет память — удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда работа сделана.

— _Еще один успех_ , — говорит она и поворачивается к остальным, которые устало улыбаются и потягиваются. — _Как насчет того, чтобы выпить перед отправлением?_  
— _Вот теперь ты заговорила!_ — Восклицает кто-то, и они смеются.

5K-V11 наблюдает за ними, в основном из скуки и любопытства — после всего этого времени у него все еще много проблем с человеческими взаимодействиями, которые не связаны с приказами или болью. Но он наблюдает за ними, потому что ему тоже нужно знать, как слиться с людьми, и поэтому он учится, впитывает все, как губка.

Лила ловит его взгляд, и что-то нерешительное мелькает на ее лице. Затем она спрашивает-выпаливает, действительно, 5K-V11 сомневается, что это было обдуманно.

— _Хотите пойти с нами, командир?_ — Спрашивает она.

5К-V11 мигает. Пойти с ними выпить? То есть, если он правильно понимает, выпить что-нибудь в баре? Он никогда по-настоящему не был в баре, не для того, чтобы выпить. О, он ходил в бар один раз, чтобы отравить одного парня, а в другой раз, чтобы расстрелять банду, и потом для других миссий. Но, конечно, не для того, чтобы «выпить».

— _Это разрешено?_ — спрашивает он, потому что на его запястьях и лодыжках бомбы, и он не хочет, чтобы его взорвали из-за недоразумения.

— _Конечно_ , — говорит ему светловолосый мужчина с напряженным голосом, — _нам нужно доложить только через два часа. Уйма времени._

5K-V11 кивает и принимает решение. Они все обмениваются взглядами, как будто не уверены, хорошо это или нет, но в конце концов они уходят, разговаривая и улыбаясь друг другу, и Лила находит бар и платит за его выпивку.

У нее ужасный вкус. У нее новый вкус.

Он, должно быть, скорчил лицо, потому что блондин смеется над ним и спрашивает его, что случилось.

— _Вкус странный_ , — отвечает 5K-V11. Он пьет еще немного — нет, все еще горько и, вероятно, плохо, но он все равно пьет. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз пил что-то, что не было лекарством или водой.

— _Тебе это не нравится?_ — удивленно спрашивает мужчина.

— _Не знаю,_ — отвечает 5К-V11.

Мужчина все равно смеется, когда допивает свой напиток.

***

5K-V11 узнает их имена. Есть Лила, блондина зовут Карл, и есть Михаэль, и есть тот, _кого все почему-то называют Литтл_. Есть еще Донна и Эш, но они менее разговорчивы, держатся на расстоянии.

Однажды, когда они едят — и Карл снова смеется над его лицом, потому что так или иначе этому типу не надоедает его выражение лица, когда он пробует что-то новое — Литтл спрашивает.

— _Я никогда не спрашивал, командир, но как зовут вас?_ — спрашивает он.

— _5К-V11_ , - отвечает он и возвращается к еде. Он сразу замечает, когда они замолкают и замирают, и напрягается, оглядываясь вокруг — потому что они все еще «на задании» и опасность может быть везде. Он оглядывается, чтобы все выглядело естественно, не видит никаких угроз, оборачивается к ним: 

— _Что?_

— _Командир_ , — говорит Лила, — _это не имя, это ваш идентификационный номер._

У каждого есть такой. Все они либо агенты спецопераций, либо военные, либо из любой другой подобной организации. Или, скорее, они были, прежде чем их наняли, чтобы стать частью отряда Бессмертного Солдата, чтобы «помочь своей стране» и все такое. Неважно, что не все они из одной страны, что 5K-V11 даже не имеет четкого гражданства.

5K-V11 моргает на нее, не совсем понимая.

— _Да,_ — говорит он, потому что это его идентификационный номер. Он добавляет. — _Мне никогда не давали другого имени._

Он не понимает, что означает выражение появившееся на их лицах. Позже, с гораздо лучшим пониманием человеческих эмоций, он снова подумает об этом и поймет, что это жалость и ужас, смешанные с несколькими другими вещами.

На каком-то уровне они знают, что он не такой, как они. Он убивает слишком легко, он слишком силен, он может делать вещи, которые никто из них не может, он не проявляет большинство эмоций, его реакции на вещи всегда странные, он остается в основном тихим, и иногда он не понимает вещей, которые имеют более тонкий смысл или степень юмора. Он солдат, почти машина в том, как он действует.

Почему-то они не понимали, что это значит.

***

Это поражает их еще раз, насколько он бесчеловечен и отличается от них, когда следующая миссия заключается в том, чтобы убить целую семью.

5K-V11 входит, и пока его подразделение заботится о сигнализации и нескольких сотрудников, он находит семью. Он убивает отца и мать, не моргнув, не дрогнув — пуля в мозг для них обоих. Его не тревожат их мольбы — многие умоляют сохранить им жизнь во время миссий, но успех означает, что они не прислушиваются к мольбам.

Мольбы никогда не срабатывают. Он знает. Он много раз умолял ученых остановиться, чтобы боль прекратилась.

— _А что мы будем делать с детьми?_ — Спрашивает Михаэль о трех детях, которые забились в угол, широко раскрыв глаза и всхлипывая. Михаэлю никогда не нравились миссии, где нужно убивать людей так прямо, уже были проблемы с убийством женщин.

— _Приказ ясен, вся семья_ , — мрачно говорит Донна.

5K-V11 действительно не понимает, почему они ссорятся. Он просто идет к детям, которые хнычут, и прежде чем его подразделение успевает среагировать, он нажимает на курок. Три выстрела. Дети падают, и 5K-V11 кладет свой пистолет обратно в кобуру.

Он отворачивается, намереваясь уйти и либо вернуться, чтобы доложить, либо — он немного задумчиво задается вопросом, потому что он успел привыкнуть проводить больше времени на улице — что-бы что-нибудь съесть или выпить или просто смотреть на здания и людей.

Он задается вопросом, с каких это пор он так неохотно идет на доклад, потому что это означает возвращение.

Он не замечает испуганных, мрачных взглядов своих солдат, когда выходит из комнаты.

***

Мистер Химмель — _это_ ключ к его свободе, хотя он и не осознает этого. Он тот, кто дал 5K-V11 отряд. Кроме того, он — тот, кто дает им слишком много времени для миссий, кого действительно не беспокоит то, что они отчитываются немного позже, что они используют время, чтобы захватить что-нибудь поесть, или даже сходить на осмотр достопримечательностей.

Отряд 5К-V11 — это его спасение.

Именно они в конце концов усаживают его и задают вопросы, которые он на самом деле не понимает — почему имеет значение, где он спит, чем занимается в свободное время, что ему нравится? Именно они смотрят на него в ужасном молчании, когда он говорит им, что спит в резервуаре, что в свободное время он либо тренируется для миссий, либо плавает в своем резервуаре.

Ему действительно _нравится_ его резервуар, он привык к ощущению парения, к тому, что резервуар ассоциируется с отдыхом и отсутствием боли. Именно в резервуаре он остался один, вдали от ученых, просто плавает и спит.

Правда, он не говорит так, когда его спрашивают, что ему нравится. Он говорит:

— _Небо_ , — сразу же, даже не думая об этом. — _Мне нравится небо. Такое синее и большое_.

5K-V11 рассказал им об ученых, о том, что делают его браслеты, о пресной каше, которую он ест — он не знает, что он не должен, никто никогда не говорил ему, что такие вещи должны оставаться в секрете. Он не понимает, почему они пялятся на него и задают еще больше вопросов о том, через что он прошел, глядя, словно рушится мир.

— _Погоди_ , — говорит Лила в какой-то момент, — _Ты знал доктора Уэллса-старшего?_

— _Да,_ — отвечает 5К-V11, не понимая, почему это так важно.

— _Сколько тебе лет?_ — Восклицает она, широко раскрыв глаза.

— _Понятия не имею_.

***

Им требуется время, чтобы медленно пробиться сквозь оболочку, которую он построил вокруг себя, чтобы избежать новых ранений. Это требует от них больше еды, больше выпивки, больше вопросов, больше втягивания его в разговоры и объяснения ему, одни вещи смешные, а другие нет, и почему убивать детей плохо.

— _Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы это был ..._ — Карл смотрит на Эша, ища помощи.

— _5К-V13_ , — говорит Эш, выглядя так, будто хочет что-то сломать.

— _Верно,_ — Карл выглядит точно так же, но продолжает, — _ты бы убил 5К-V13?_

5K-V11 медленно отрицательно качает головой. Он уже давно не вспоминал о других 5K. Он не знает, живы ли они вообще. Насколько он знает, он единственный 5K, который преуспел. Каждый 5K перед ним был мертв, прежде чем он попал в свой резервуар. Хотя, 5K выше V11?

Неужели он не видел их все это время? Если бы они были живы, он мог бы встретиться с ними в какой-то момент. Возможно.

И все же он думает, что не стал бы их убивать. Он еще не совсем уверен, почему.

***

Проходят годы. 5K-V11 видит, что его подразделение стареет, и с каждым прошедшим годом он боится следующего.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем он понимает, что привязался к ним, что ему будет грустно, если они умрут, что он останется _один_. Снова.

_***_

И вот однажды Карл спрашивает его между двумя фразами о своей дочери, которой скоро исполнится тринадцать, почему он никогда больше не пытался покинуть учреждение.

5K-V11 должен признать, что он не думал об этом — между трекером и бомбами, и его подразделением, которое могло бы всадить пулю или две ему в голову, если бы он только направился не туда... в конце концов, это было то, для чего он был предназначен.

Теперь, однако... он смотрит на него и замечает, что остальные ведут себя слишком громко, чтобы это было естественно — они наблюдают за ним. Его паранойя говорит ему, что они продадут его. Однако его инстинкты, его пламя, которое становилось все теплее и теплее в последнее время, которое _зудело_ , чтобы наконец _освободиться_ …

Оно шепчет _мои-мои-друзья-мои-верныесоюзники- **мои**._

— _Куда же мне идти?_ — Спрашивает 5К-V11, пожимая плечами — жест, который он перенял у Лилы.

— _Ты умный_ , — парирует Карл. — _Лучший стратег, на которого мы когда-либо работали. Лучший командир. Ты учился годами как делать такие вещи. Придумай план._

— _План,_ — эхом отзывается 5К-V11 и смотрит на свое подразделение. — _А потом?_

— _Мы **твой** отряд_, — говорит Литтл, — _мы тебе поможем_.

Требуется еще несколько лет, прежде чем план будет готов, и 5K-V11 будет готов его использовать.

***

Требуется еще несколько лет, прежде чем план будет готов, и 5K-V11 будет готов его использовать.

По всему миру для него есть конспиративные квартиры, скрытые и известные только ему и его отряду. В каждом тайнике есть достаточно денег, чтобы продержаться несколько лет самостоятельно, а также немного еды и воды, а еще оружие. 5K-V11 — это много навыков, но плохая подготовка, не так ли? Он готовится, хорошо и долго, и для каждой ситуации, которая может возникнуть.

Назовите это паранойей, назовите это перфекционизмом, он называет это выживанием. Он называет это путем к свободе.

Все спланировано, от мельчайших деталей до крупных моментов. Как это должно быть, как это будет происходить, как это может произойти — у него есть планы на каждую мелочь, которая может пойти не так, планы внутри планов, пути отхода для каждого случая, способы уйти везде, в любое время, в любой момент.

Он также составляет планы для своего отряда — он не может дать им свои собственные планы, потому что кто-то может использовать их против него, и он не может рисковать, но он может дать им некоторую безопасность. Он дает им несколько мест, основную информацию и даты.

Если ему это удастся, они увидятся в Китае, в определенный день, время и место. Если он не сможет добраться до этого места, следующее _рандеву_ будет во Франции, снова в назначенный день, время и место. У них есть один день в году, на всякий случай, на все следующее десятилетие.

Единственное, чего у 5K-V11 пока нет, — это документов.

***

— _Я старею медленнее, чем обычные люди_ , — говорит он, когда Карл спрашивает его, когда он хочет назначить свой день рождения. — _Я не знаю, когда я родился, но, что еще важнее, я, вероятно, буду выглядеть вот так_ , — он показывает на себя, — _еще какое-то время_.

Карл смотрит на него и морщится, признавая его правоту. У него самого есть седина в светлых волосах и несколько морщин. 5K-V11, однако, все еще выглядит так же, как в тот день, когда они встретились с ним. Как подросток, который только что достиг скачка роста, длинные конечности и тонкие черты лица. Симпатичный мальчик, так Лила называет его, когда слишком много пьет. На вид ему едва исполнилось двадцать, и все же все они знают, что он, вероятно, родился раньше их.

Это пугает, потому что они знают, что он, вероятно, переживет их всех — и потом, кто позаботится о том, чтобы этот неуклюжий бесчеловечный человек был в безопасности, был счастлив и свободен?

— _Давай перенесем твой день рождения на 1 ноября 1946 года,_ — наконец говорит он.

— _Тогда мне едва исполнилось бы десять лет,_ — категорично заявляет 5К-V11.

— _Значит, через десять лет все будет идеально_ , — ухмыляется Карл.

5K-V11 смягчается, потому что ему, вероятно, нужно будет скрываться в течение целого десятилетия, не нуждаясь в этих бумагах, так что это не имеет значения. Они поставили его национальность как француза, потому что быть немцем, русским, болгарином или представителем любой другой восточноевропейской страны, как они все, в те дни было рискованно. Конечно, быть французом не _намного_ лучше, но 5K-V11 на самом деле это не волнует.

Не похоже, чтобы он был предан какой-либо из этих стран.

Затем они переходят к имени, и они замолкают, потому что все это время 5K-V11 никогда не отказывался от своего номера, и он действительно этого не хочет. Это единственная личность, которая у него когда-либо была, и он не хочет, чтобы она исчезла, не хочет забывать. Это может быть глупо, но он не видит смысла стирать свое прошлое. Он знает, что это часть его, знает, что это может вернуться, чтобы преследовать его позже.

Он задумчиво записывает его. 5К-V11. 5К-vll. 5kvll. Карл смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом, потом вдруг задумчиво гудит:

— _Похоже на английское слово «скалл», не так ли?_ — Говорит он. — _Если ты напишешь это немного быстрее, то 5 будет выглядеть как S, V - как U, а 1 - как L._

— _Скалл, значит череп, не так ли?_ — Говорит 5К-V11. Он медленно добавляет, — _полагаю, это может сработать._

— _Отлично!_ — Карл усмехается. — _А теперь, есть идеи насчет фамилии ? Что-то французское, возможно, поскольку ты теперь, очевидно, француз, предатель._

5K-V11 посылает ему не впечатленный взгляд, даже когда Карл начинает бормотать себе под нос.

— _Что-нибудь французское,_ — бормочет он, — _вроде Дюблан или Дюбуа, Дюпон... или, может быть, Де? Делакур? Деру?_

Начиная с Де? 5K-V11 ничего не может с собой поделать, он начинает записывать фразу, которую знает наизусть, хотя до сих пор не знает, что она означает.

_De mortuis nil nisi bonum dicendum est._

Карл смотрит на него и поднимает бровь.

— _О мертвых говорят только хорошее?_ — Говорит он.

— _Так вот что это значит?_ — Спрашивает 5К-V11, глядя на Карла широко раскрытыми глазами.

— _Да, мой старый учитель истории говорил, что это означает,_ — кивает Карл, — _что мы не должны говорить плохо о мертвых._ — Он смотрит на 5K-V11. — _Где ты это слышал?_

— _Это написано в одной из лабораторий,_ — тихо отвечает 5К-V11, глядя на бумагу перед собой.

Карл делает то же самое и в конце концов мрачно улыбается, обводя два первых слова кружком.

— _Mortuis не французский, но Mort означает..._

— _Мертвый, да,_ — кивает 5К-V11. Он моргает, — _значит, Деморт может быть фамилией?_

— _Довольно жутко, но точно,_ — кивает Карл. Он усмехается. — _По крайней мере, это будет иронично._

***

Итак, Скалл Деморт официально родился 1 ноября 1946 года, в маленьком городке близ _Ле-Пюи_ , французского города посреди гор и спящих вулканов.

На самом деле он родился в середине августа, в маленьком баре в Румынии, с из нескольких слов, написанных на бумажной салфетке, пока пил пиво.

***

Пройдут _годы_ , даже десятилетия, прежде чем 5K-V11, _Скалл_ , узнает, когда он действительно родился.

***

Все идет по плану «без сучка и задоринки». Как раз перед тем, как вернуться в аэропорт, чтобы сесть на самолет, который доставит его обратно на объект, Лила тащит его в туалетную кабину со скальпелем.

5K-V11 ничего не делает, только стискивает зубы, когда она врезается в его шею, пытаясь сдержать его огонь от закрытия раны слишком рано. Ей потребовалось три попытки, чтобы, наконец, ухватить трекер, спрятанный глубоко внутри него, и когда она отдала его ему, он осторожно положил его в карман. Его шея в крови, но нет ничего, что туалетная бумага и немного воды не смогли бы смыть.

Он всегда в крови, никто не обратит внимания.

Никто из _его_ отряда не садится в самолет. Они никогда этого не делают - им не место на объекте, они даже не знают, где он находится. Они прощаются и оставляют его с охраной, которая отвечает за то, чтобы пустить пули ему в мозг, если он плохо себя поведет.

5K-V11 никогда не бунтовал, всегда был для них очень тихой, спокойной мишенью. Они не думают, что сегодня, из всех дней, он попытается что-то сделать — на их памяти он никогда ничего не пробовал.

Поэтому никто из них не готов к тому, что через тридцать минут полета он украдет пистолет и сделает один-единственный выстрел. Фиолетовый огонь превращает пулю в дюжину, и каждая пуля попадает в голову. У них нет времени понять, что происходит, нет времени предупредить объект или пилота. Одного приглушенного выстрела недостаточно, чтобы предупредить кого-либо о чем-либо.

5K-V11 хватает все, что он находит, и со знаниями, которые он запихнул в свой мозг, он делает взрывчатку. Осторожно, не обращая внимания на то, что он рвет себе кожу, что ему нужно сломать собственные кости, чтобы сделать это возможным, он снимает браслеты с себя и добавляет их к хитроумному устройству. Не обращая внимания на боль, на то, что его тело уже пытается вернуться на правильный путь, он кладет эту штуку в одно из вентиляционных отверстий. Он ставит маячок на одно из тел в коридоре.

Затем, осторожно, он начинает ломать _все_ , до чего может дотянуться.

Закончив, он ухмыляется и берет зажигалку. Он бросает ее на пропитанное алкоголем сиденье и смотрит, как оно горит. Быстро все начинает гореть, а потом…

5К-V11 закрывает глаза, сворачивается в самый крошечный комочек, какой только может, защищенный несколькими сиденьями и слоями одежды.

***

Самолет взрывается.

***

Проводится широкий поиск выживших, но они никого не находят. Никто, даже 5K-V11, не смог бы пережить такой взрыв и следующее за этим падение, мили, пока не упадет в океан так сильно, что каждая кость сломается при ударе. Даже если они переживут это, самолет упадет им на голову, а потом океан поглотит их, этого будет достаточно, чтобы закончить работу.

Даже так называемый бессмертный не смог бы этого пережить.

Объект не находит все тела, не получает весь самолет — это был очень разрушительный взрыв, и океан слишком глубок. Они считают, что это нападение одного из их многочисленных врагов - возможно, американцев. Они объявляют 5K-V11 мертвым.

Отряд Бессмертного Солдата оказывается без работы и в трауре.

***

Год спустя, в маленьком ресторанчике в Китае, они встречаются со Скаллом Демортом, и они пьют за успех хорошо продуманного плана.

***

Свобода устраивает Скалла.

Лила говорит ему об этом каждый раз, когда они встречаются, в тех крошечных местах, куда они ходят раз в год, чтобы поделиться новостями и воспоминаниями. Она говорит ему, что, _конечно_ , он был великим полководцем, и все еще остается им, но — он был печальным. Задыхающимся.

Свобода идет ему, улыбки и смех идут ему, свет в глазах идет ему.

Скаллу было так трудно научиться быть человеком, прежде чем он стал свободным. Но теперь он оживает, как рыба в воде. Он улыбается так, словно не научился этому за последний месяц, смеется так, словно этот звук исходил из него с самого детства.

Отряд улыбается и смеется вместе с ним, каждый раз, когда он это делает, потому что они помнят неловкого, слишком серьезного 5K-V11, который никогда не учился быть счастливым. Они рады, глупо рады, что теперь он может этому научиться. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

***

Проходят годы, и Скалл обнаруживает, что он не устает исследовать мир, свою с трудом заработанную свободу.

Прошло уже несколько лет, и объект не ищет его. Он по-прежнему время от времени меняет свою внешность, никогда не осмеливаясь вернуться к своим фиолетовым волосам и глазам. Он сделает это, может быть, позже.

Но сейчас он просто путешествует. Он посещает каждую страну, каждый город на своем пути, путешествует по всему миру только потому, что может.

 _Так много_ нужно увидеть, так много узнать! Конечно, он знал, видел кое-что из этого во время своих миссий, узнал об этом на объекте — но это другое, испытывать это сейчас как Скалл. Теперь он может просто пойти куда-нибудь, взять книгу, почитать ее, а потом вздремнуть под небом и помечтать о том, куда он пойдет дальше.

Он заводит себе мотоцикл — он научился водить его ради своих миссий, но он никогда не понимал до сих пор, что ему это нравится.

Он решает, по прихоти, присоединиться к цирку. Они покрывают его лицо гримом, он добавляет пирсинг, и он снова позволяет своим волосам и глазам стать фиолетовыми. Скалл Деморт — замечательный сценический псевдоним, и он любит — летать на своем байке. Он чувствует себя птицей, как будто он стал намного ближе к небу.

Огонь в его жилах никогда еще не был таким приятным и теплым.

***

За исключением того, что годы идут, и Скалл обнаруживает, что он _никогда не устает_.

Он не устает, не получает травм, не _стареет_.

Конечно, теперь, когда он свободен, теперь, _когда ему не все равно_ , он понимает, что переживет всех, кто ему дорог. И когда он снова встречается со своим отрядом, на этот раз в Америке, в баре, и они делают снимок — еще один, на каждый год, на каждую встречу, — он ненавидит себя, совсем немного.

Потому что он единственный, кто не меняется на этих фотографиях.

***

Можно было бы подумать, что после стольких лет, проведенных в резервуаре с жидкостью, Скалл будет бояться аквариумов, бояться утонуть или страдать клаустрофобией.

В то время как _у него есть_ очень реальный страх снова быть заключенным, снова никогда не видеть небо, он не возражает против остального.

На самом деле, он очарован морской биологией. Настолько, что он поступает в колледж в Британии и поступает на курсы морской биологии, чтобы удовлетворить свой растущий интерес. Он посещает много океанариумов, и хотя ему _действительно_ жаль рыб, он не слишком возражает против этого.

Он действительно похищает крошечного красного осьминога из одного океанариума, где о нем и о других животных заботились так плохо, что Скаллу пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы поубивать там всех. Он называет малыша Оодако, в честь гигантского осьминога из фильма «Годзилла», который он видел в 1962 году. Затем он удостоверяется, что соответствующие власти предупреждены об ужасных условиях в этом океанариуме, прямо перед тем, как разорить ублюдков.

У него действительно есть довольно мстительная жилка.

Он заказывает большой аквариум для Оодако в свое любимое тайное убежище. Он легко занимает целую комнату, и Скалл не жалеет средств, чтобы сделать его _идеальным_ для своего спутника.

И если он иногда забирается в аквариум и просто _спит_ там, фиолетовое пламя гарантирует, что количество кислорода в его крови всегда достаточно, чтобы ему не нужно было дышать. Скалл винит в этом то, что он провел _годы_ в резервуаре в качестве спального места, и что кровати имеют тенденцию напоминать ему операционные столы, когда у него особенно плохая ночь.

Никто, кроме Оодако, об этом не знает, и крошечный осьминог, похоже, очень рад, что есть с кем разделить его пространство. Кто такой Скалл, чтобы расстраивать своего друга?

***

_Друзья_ , думает он потом, и медленно улыбается, как научился за прошедшие годы, _у меня есть друзья_.

***

В 1974 году Череп встречает человека в маске и железной шляпе. Он видел очень странные вещи, многое пережил, вероятно, увидит еще более странные вещи и переживет еще больше.

Он принимает предложение о встрече, потому что ему любопытно, и потому что, если дело дойдет до драки, он _знает_ , что выживет.

Кроме того, прожив так долго, _зная_ , что он самый сильный, он хочет встретиться с другими такими же, как он. Он хочет, он _надеется_ , что они похожи на него.

***

Они не похожи на него — они стареют, они устают, они не видят мир так, как он, с вечной благодарностью за небо над головами.

Они думают, что он слаб, и эта мысль настолько забавна, что он позволяет им, он _помогает_ им думать так.

***

(Однажды он пробивал стены, чтобы сбежать из тюрьмы. По дороге ломал себе кости.

Он выполнял задания в одиночку, даже не вспотев.

Он командовал отрядом из шести человек и преуспел в _каждой_ миссии, какой бы невыполнимой она ни была.

Он пошел против армии и победил. Он сражался на войне и убил слишком много людей, чтобы можно было сосчитать.

Он пережил взрыв самолета, а затем сбросил свое обугленное тело в море.

Он был бессмертным солдатом, командиром, самым сильным, быстрым, _лучшим_ в любой области, которую он хотел изучить.

Он совсем не слабый.

Впрочем, им и не нужно этого знать.)

***

В конце концов, он получает новые миссии, и он находит бесконечно забавным, как другие не могут поладить между собой, не могут хорошо слушать приказы. Он бы никогда этого не допустил, если бы был главным.

Тем не менее, они преуспевают, и часть Скалла хочет вернуться в свой безопасный дом и свернуться калачиком в своем аквариуме с Оодако после каждого успеха.

Вместо этого он взбирается на деревья и крыши и спит там, ближе к небу, пока кто-нибудь другой не найдет его и не затащит обратно в постель.

***

В конце концов, он выживает.

А если он превращается в ребенка, что ж. В любом случае, он не выглядел на свой возраст.

***

Хотя ему интересно, как он объяснит это все своему поседевшему отряду. Карл будет невыносим.

**Конец**


End file.
